1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of transmitting a high-frequency signal between a transmitter and a receiver.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention relates to the field of digital signal transmission, such as a signal transmission of mobile telephones or hand-helds. These phones operate in the GSM, and in the future will operate in the UMTS data transmission format.
The problem with artificially generated electromagnetic fields used for transmitting data of hand-held and wireless telephones up to the GHz range, is that there is a pulsing of the fields in the range of 100 or several hundred Hz causing electrostress. This has an unfavorable effect on human biological cells. Particularly with wireless telephones and hand-helds, a distinct biological stress acting on human cells is unavoidable because of the high transmission power of such devices, and use of the hand-held by the ear of the user. In scientific publications and in the magazine “2000 PLUS”, No. 144 (12-1999, page 74), Lebrecht von Klitzing wrote that the high dynamics of over 600 dB between pulse packet pauses of the useful HF-signal transmission triggers violent human cell irritations at a typical cell resonance of up to 400 Hz. Furthermore, the article states that the signal periodically represents an important factor especially when used by the ear, and that a stochastic signal behavior is substantially favorable for the biological cells because it is less harmful. Moreover, there is research available pertaining to unfavorable biological effects of artificial high-frequency fields on the biological cells of living creatures, in particular human beings (Herbert L. König, “Unsichtbare Umwelt” [Invisible Environment]; 1986 Munich).